


His Glitch

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: 2020 DBH Rarepairs Week [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crop Top Gavin, Day 3, Gavin is slightly better for once, M/M, Sixty is bad at feelings, They've been partners a while, glitch - Freeform, might beta later but right now nope, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: #DBHRarepairsWeekSixty is a machine. A machine partnered to Detective Gavin Reed for several months now. He is a machine with a single goal in mind, no matter the state of this forced deviancy or the glitches in his system. So why did his partner seem so intent on causing even more!And why wasn't he opposed to that?((Not beta'd! This is honestly just softness and suggestive times))
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed
Series: 2020 DBH Rarepairs Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683121
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	His Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahah no betas from here on out cause I'm just trying to keep up now pfft. I'm moving as well as trying to keep up with RPs during writing these and oh boy, it's a lot! But here's my favorite rarepair~

“Holler if you’re single in the club tonight!” The loud voice echoed over the microphone. Music pounded through the ground, in every nook and cranny, between the bodies like angry vibrations. Only amplified by the rotating hips and bouncing steps. Only intensified by the bright lights and the glow jewelry. ‘ _ At least the music is decent. _ ’ It was typical club music, heavy EDM remixes of pop songs or solo tracks. Despite the excessivity of it all, it was almost comforting.

  
  


A machine didn’t feel out of place. Not even as the general population was in mesh tank tops and baggy shorts, or tube tops and mini-skirts. No, a machine like RK800-60 never felt out of place, as his deep green button up and grey pants left him fully clothed. Sure, he had a couple of buttons undone at the top of his shirt, and his sleeves were rolled up, but he was still over-dressed for this place. That didn’t bother him- it shouldn’t- he didn’t have eyes for anyone here and he wasn’t here to ‘hook up’. No, he was here for one man.

  
  


Skirting around the edge of the group, his LED continued to spin yellow, catching the clean scar between his eyes ever so slightly. Anyone who had the misfortune of looking into his void-like dark eyes quickly looked away with the slightest narrow, and it wasn’t long until he found his target.

Detective Gavin  _ fucking _ Reed. His partner of several months, in only the work sense, and the current lead detective on a case that just turned up another body. He was sent after him when the call was forwarded to him, and due to the case having certain tendencies that would suggest it was going to get worse- they had to act immediately. Which meant Sixty had to gather intelligence from both Tina Chen and Reed’s neighbors to his possible where-abouts, and wandered through three bars before this club to find him.

  
  


And find him he did. Gavin was not in the clothes Sixty was used to. High waisted black joggers and a neon blue tank top with ‘GAY AF’ in bold black print across it, there were light up bracelets tight on his arms. And then three loops of glowsticks around his waist, bouncing with each movement. They were all different colors- and Sixty immediately caught the pattern. Blue, yellow, red. LED colors. They glowed along what little was exposed of the man’s abs, scars highlighted here and there.

  
  


With Gavin Reed there had always been- complications. Sixty knew there would be things he wouldn’t be able to figure out, refusing Connor’s and New Jericho’s help. Gavin seemed intent on making him face those things. First it was stupid, small things. His favorite color, what music he liked, what flavor of thirium he preferred, his annoyance at idling. He still had the little yo-yo Gavin gave him one day, pocketed on his right side for when he needed to keep his hands busy.

  
  


Then Gavin made him  _ feel _ things. Certainly it was a glitch, it had to be. The warmth when Gavin would drop off a cup of warm lemon thirium, like hot tea, and move past his seat to sit to his own. The tingle in his hands when Gavin would pass over a paper, look away, and wouldn’t pull his hand away. The  _ heat _ in his chest, in his face, spreading through him and nearly overwhelming him, when Gavin would look at him with absolute trust before breaching a building.

  
  


The soft buzzing that spread everywhere the one time Gavin leaned on him, shot in the arm, and smiled, brushing off his statistics with the ridiculous notion that ‘ _ he’s been through worse _ ’. As if being through worse would make this time any less dangerous. The coldness in him when he slumped from bloodless.

The boiling temperatures when he took his gun and shot back.

These were all glitches, they had to be. Sixty didn’t feel anything, especially not for this idiot. This idiot that danced without a care, hands grabbing his sides, pulling closer even though he pulled away. Sixty couldn’t feel anything, it had to be a glitch. He was- is- a machine. Nothing more.

  
  


Then grey eyes met near black, and Sixty’s thirium pump felt like it stuttered. Another glitch, surely, though a quick scan showed no malfunctions. Gavin grinned at him, hand placing on his chest and smoothing down and Sixty felt some kind of heat hit him. Certain he was standing by a heater, he moved over to Gavin, determined to get him to leave this place.

  
  


Someone approached the detective from behind, hands on his hips under the glow stick loops. He was tall, thin, easily wrapping around Gavin and then Sixty felt so much slam against his chest as the man started moving with the shorter’s steps. He felt frozen, like- like he was held back by a red wall. But he was a deviant- is a deviant. For months he’s dealt with this fact, being forced into deviancy instead of choosing it. He’s dealt with this, acknowledged it even, so why was he frozen as Gavin’s eyes closed, back arching so he could see more of his stomach and abs.

The hands pushed at the fabric on his hips and Sixty needed to move- had to move-  _ wanted _ to move. He wanted to move, to pull Gavin away- sure they had a case but also, he  _ hated _ that man’s hands on Gavin. Pushing forward, Sixty was quickly to Gavin. He reached out, grabbing the detective’s wrist and seeing those grey eyes focus on him with such heat.

  
  


For some reason, it hurt. ‘ _ A glitch, I am not in pain. I am not in danger. I cannot feel pain- _ ’ But he could. He could feel it as clear as the warmth under his palm- that heated look he rarely ever saw, a look his systems could only process as pure anger… It caused such a deep pain he could’ve flinched away. Instead he spoke with a flat voice. “Reed, you are needed immediately.”

Gavin sighed, pulling away from the man. When hands reached again he slapped at them, and then moved right to Sixty’s side. “Sorry man, gotta go!” The guy simply shrugged and walked off, and Sixty felt relief in his systems.

  
  


No. A glitch mimicking it. Had to be. “Sixty- let’s go outside I can’t hear shit!” Simply nodding, he led the other back outside. They had to call a cab, and with the busy night, there was a wait time. Still, it was much easier to hear outside, and Sixty turned to Gavin.

  
  


Against the neon lights of the club, Gavin looked  _ amazing _ . He still glowed around his waist, Sixty wanting to put his hands there and pull him close. His arms still had glowing bracelets too, and he realized they were electronic, tight to his wrists, pulsing blue. When one hand was brought up to push hair out of his face, Sixty could see the silver sparkle eyeshadow now, making his eyes incredibly brighter and sharper. Outlined in black with a sharp, near perfect wing, and even the slightest trace of lip liner to give Gavin more emphasis in his expression.

“Earth to Sixty-” Snapped out of his observation, he didn’t realize they were standing within a foot of each other, Gavin backlit by the neon and Sixty by the street lamps.

“Yes Detective Reed?”

  
  


“Oh good, thought I fucking broke you again. What was so damn important you had to track me down on my day off?” Sixty watched his hand drop, resting beside his hip, the joggers tight at the top and accenting his plump ass and thick thighs. Sixty was glitching  _ hard _ , heat everywhere and trivial things, ideas, taking route in his head.

  
  


“No, although if you had I would’ve enjoyed knowing you carried me back in  _ that _ attire, detective.”

“Take all the shots you want bullseye, I look  _ damn _ good, and I would be going home with someone if you hadn’t interrupted.” Gavin huffed, pouting, and  _ Sixty wanted to kiss him. Bite his lips. Push him against the wall and- _

  
  


‘ _ NO! _ ’ He couldn’t want these things, his LED turning red and forcing himself to look away as he was prompted to start breathing in an attempt to cool down. His whole system felt like it was glitching and crashing, the errors colliding into each other. “Sixty?” Gavin’s voice, registering the concern in it, he needed to respond. Diffuse the situation, he was a machine with a task to get Gavin Reed from point A to point B.

  
  


“I’m fine, Reed. We got a call, possibly linked to our case, and since you were not-”

“Sixty quit bullshitting me for fuck’s sake, and  _ look at me! _ ” Gavin sounded angry, and he tried to reason that as the only reason he looked over. Gavin looked- more than angry. Concerned? There was no reason to be. Upset? Sure, he interrupted him. But there was something else, his mind wanting to label ‘ _ desperate _ ’ but- what was he desperate for.

“I don’t know what you dawdling on about now, detective, but-”

“You’re  _ lying _ . You’re not fine, you haven’t been since we stepped out here. Your LED is yellow and spinning faster than a rat on a wheel with swiss hanging in front of it. Fuck I saw red spinning in that fucker. Quit lying to me, you know I hate when people are fake. You know that’s why we work together so well, you don’t normally pull the bullshit Connor does. You tell it to me how it is.” He was huffing, and had walked forward towards Sixty. Having only two options that wouldn’t escalate in a fight, he walked back, til he hit a light pole.

  
  


“I am- experiencing- glitches.” Sixty hated- no- Sixty recognized that admitting his glitches could lead one to think he was weak. And he wasn’t, he wasn’t weak, and he wasn’t Connor. He didn’t feel anything- he was- is- a machine-   
  
“So you’re having emotions. Like what. What has you so stressed out?” Mouth opening and closing, words rising to his tongue then dying out, he felt frustrated. Another glitch, not an emotion.

“I do not have emotions, I am a machine regardless of my deviancy status, these are merely-”

  
  


“Say glitch one more time Sixty and I’ll show you just how bad these boots hurt when they’re kicking your knee out.” Gavin’s voice was a growl, and Sixty looked down- across his abs, counting all seven scars and looking to the little happy trail peaking out. Down his legs, his stance aggressive and wide, yet all he could picture was reaching down and wrapping a hand under one thigh and lifting it to his own hips… To where he had a pair of zip up leather pumps where the joggers cut off. It explained the extra inch Gavin had, leaving him a couple inches shorter.

  
  


“I am experiencing errors over  _ glitches _ you have caused Gavin, and I can deal with them on my own. Now please- be competent for five minutes so I can-” This time he didn’t finish the sentence as a hand was on his chest. Glowing wrist, fingers edging towards a button.

“Fine you wanna be a little prick- what kind of  _ glitches _ . What do you want to do Sixty?” Want. Want-  _ want _ \- the word repeated in his head until it became the only solid thing there.

  
  


Sixty is a machine. He had a glitchy Zen Garden that was now a multitude neon of colors, he had no contact to Amanda, he never used an ‘exit program’, he couldn’t set mission objectives or wirelessly backup his data. Sixty is a machine with a lot of glitches, but he was still good, still useful somewhere. He had to reason this was another glitch, but then a hand cupped his face. Against the palm he could see red- his own LED.

  
  


“You know you- don’t have to just be a machine Sixty. Allow yourself, one night, one, to accept these glitches. You do that and I promise you- you won’t feel as bad.” He shook, unable to stop it.

“They’re just glitches- I can’t feel- to feel is to be weak, vulnerable, like Connor- Connor almost died for Hank and-”

“And then he had help, he had back up. Like you do. You’re sure as hell not weak or vulnerable- right now someone could aim a gun right beside you and they’d still be the one laid out on the ground when we leave. You absolute fucking moron, feelings don’t make you weak. They give you strength when nothing else, no probability or statistics, can.” The hand pulled away and Sixty found himself panicking. Quickly, he grabbed it, watching Gavin’s eyes widen as he put it back.

  
  


“This won’t last. I can’t- I am who I am.”

“Yeah I know, headshot. And I wouldn’t trade you for the world. But if you keep tearing yourself apart because you think you’re ‘ _ glitching _ ’, I’m personally going to ask Fowler for permission to ship your ass to Jericho until you realize you can be the best-  _ and _ feel at the same time.” There was a silence as Sixty could catch no deceit in his voice. He meant every word, and Sixty could feel his thumb caress his cheek. Could feel his own way of caring, even if aggressive like him. Probabilities that he kissed with as much passion as fought came up high, and he sighed with pure  _ want _ .

  
  


Sure, it still felt, so weird, to now acknowledge the feeling. To ignore it as a glitch was strong, but then he’d be ignoring the man that’s using hands he’s seen covered in blood to be so gentle. Throwing away the care he was being given, and wouldn’t that be wasteful? “Sending me off to spend time with Connor’s boyfriend is cruel and unusual punishment. Also, you wouldn’t last a week without me now.” Gavin laughed at that, warm and it sent warmth through him.

  
  


No, not warmth, not a glitching reaction.  _ Affection _ . How did this man crawl between every crack to open him like a book was beyond him. At least the hands holding him open and yet together were work worn, steady and firm and on his face- he rubbed into the hand and felt more heat at the action. “So, start again Sixty. What are you  _ feeling _ ?” Gavin’s voice wasn’t demanding or expectant, but trying to pull the answer out of him gently. He knew if he didn’t respond, Gavin wouldn’t press any further.

  
  


_ Trust. Devotion. _ Gavin trusted him and he trusted Gavin. He had heard Fowler talk about Gavin’s loyalty to agents when they stopped in over a month ago, but to see it in action, for  _ him _ , was something so raw and intoxicating in and of itself. He could’ve fell to his knees with the gentlest prompt, yet he knew Gavin wouldn’t force him to do so. What he felt though, stronger than anything else…   
  
“Irritation- because we really do have a call Gavin.”

  
  


“Someone else can process it- what else?” Sixty rolled his eyes, then looked into Gavin’s. So bright and lit up by his own bracelet, he could read the patience in them but something else. That heated look he swore was hatred, still there, just as intense.

“Warmth- affection, sappy things.”

“That’s  _ it? _ ” He knew he didn’t miss the way Gavin looked down, and then the dejected way he pulled back. Reminding Sixty just how much he wanted. The heat that hit him this time, coiled in his chest and settled low in his stomach, he couldn’t ignore it. Gavin pulled away and finally Sixty pushed forward. Remembering how hands held him before, he replaced where they had been with his own hands and held him in place, preventing him from moving.

  
  


“No.” The detective looked back up to him, but Sixty kept his eyes fixed to his lips. Just at the two points of contact, he felt heat- boiling and scorching and rolling through him in waves- building behind his thirium pump. Low in his hips, low in his guts. “Definitely not just that.” Then he leaned down, claiming his lips in his own.

  
  


He was ready if Gavin moved away or pushed him away, it was entirely possible he was wrong about this after all. Connor was always better with people. For a moment, Gavin was even unresponsive, and Sixty near pulled away. But then hands fisted his shirt and Gavin  _ whined _ , he whined and caused his audio processors to glitch. Actually glitch as they clicked once at the noise. Easily pushing the other forward, Gavin’s back hit the wall and he pinned him against it, gripping his hips tightly and kissing the other until Gavin was left gasping for air.

  
  


“Want. Want, desire, need- this never ending ball of lava you have unfairly cycled into me Gavin fucking Reed. You walk around the precinct in the baggiest, unassuming clothing possible unless someone manages to caught you in the gym, and then you come  _ here _ , showing all of this to a bunch of  _ idiots _ who don’t deserve it.”

“And you do?”

“For putting up with you at work? Fuck yes I do.” Sixty leaned in for another kiss, Gavin wrapping his arms around Sixty’s neck this time. Before he could question the tight grip, Gavin hopped, legs wrapping around Sixty’s waist and he was suddenly holding onto him tightly. “Gavin! That was dangerous- I could’ve dropped you!” The other was panting, and then he rolled his hips- and Sixty felt a jolt of  _ something _ spark up into him and send electricity through his nerves and wires. 

  
  


“But you wouldn’t have.  _ Phck _ Sixty- stop talking and start looking at me like you were earlier. Coulda sworn you were going to rip my pants off right then.” Oh- he had been caught. Sixty would’ve felt ashamed- if he cared that he was caught. Instead he focused on the fact the cab was finally there and pulled Gavin to his chest.

“Need to carry my princess now?”

“Of course you do dipshit.” There was a brief moment of silence before they both shared a soft laugh, Sixty easing them both into the car. He gave the car directions before pinning Gavin to the seat.

  
  


“Why do you look so good for strangers?” Sixty let his eyes focus now, the way Gavin’s shirt rumpled up and the jogger’s slipped low enough to show the strong hips he wanted to  _ bite _ . Remove any trace of anyone else with his tongue and teeth. Lick along the glow of the loops-   
  
“To get attention. Works, doesn’t it?” Fuck thinking of it, Sixty was moving to run his hands up those abs and chest, Gavin gasping when he rubbed against his nipples. Sixty paused, starting to rub and watching Gavin arch and twist because of it.

“Feel good, Gavin?” There was a quick ‘ _ yes yes _ ’ and Sixty loved how breathless he became. Because of him. He fully pushed the shirt up, both hands fixed to his chest now. Reducing Gavin to soft moans and whines. He was content to do this for the whole ride, but Gavin reached up for him, eyes lidded and Sixty captured the image, saving it for later. He leaned down, kissing Gavin again when the car stopped.

“You have arrived at your destination.”

Sixty growled. It was entirely a reaction that he would never let slip out in anyone else’s presence, expressing the deep irritation at being stopped. However Gavin’s laugh was calming, a soothing balm and wow. ‘ _ I am truly fucked. _ ’ “Come on Sixty- I want to make it to my floor with my shirt please.” Rolling his eyes, it was easy to pick Gavin up, holding him close with one arm and using the other to get out. He only faintly remembered to pay the cab fare, but then he was moving to the door of the apartment.

He’d been here before, and still felt the same annoyance at the shady appearance of the place. Gavin could afford better, he knew it, but he lived here. “One of these days you’re going to tell me why you chose here.”

“Maybe. Sixty, focus. Me, want you,  _ now _ .” One of Gavin’s hands moved from where it was clung to him, now unbuttoning his shirt. He hurried to the elevator and pressed Gavin against the wall, glad no one was around. “Oh phck- it’s so unfair you’re this strong.”

“You don’t seem to have a problem with this any other time.”

“I don’t have a problem with it at all- it’s just unfair.” That got a small laugh out of him, shaking his head as he felt himself smiling. Part of him still rebelled, that he was glitching, that he needed to  _ stop _ , but it was getting easier to ignore it as Gavin’s hands slid over his chest. “Handsome bastard…” He wouldn’t have caught the mumble if he hadn’t been giving Gavin his full attention. 

The doors dinged, and didn’t he have plans to tease the other- they didn’t matter because Gavin looked so damn excited. Moving, it took him a second to figure out which door was Gavin’s apartment. Half a floor wasn’t bad, but still, Gavin could do better. He  _ wanted _ Gavin to do better- he wanted some other things too and was too embarrassed to think of that for long. Moving to the door, Gavin grinned up to him as he opened his mouth to ask for a key.   
  
“You have no shame do you.”

“Nope.”

Sixty let out a sigh as he still was smiling, running his hands along Gavin’s thighs and ass. He could feel the key clipped onto the man’s boxers and there was a soft groan at that. He removed the key, feeling Gavin shift a bit and whine when Sixty didn’t rise to the bait, and unlocked the door, quickly pushing the other in. Doa greeted them with a soft ‘mraw’ as Sixty paused to toe his shoes off, and Sixty simply nodded his head towards her before heading for the bedroom. Gavin called out a quick behave before his voice melted into a happy little laugh.

_ Errors- warmth- happiness _ . Identifying the glitches as emotions was- new. Knowing he felt happiness at Gavin’s laugh was confusing but nice, and he was all too happy to lay the other down on his bed when he could. “You look much happier already Sixty.” Blinking at the comment, he did notice the soft blue of his own LED, but didn’t get how.

“Explain?”

“You’re smiling dipshit. Smiling, you look more relaxed, you’re not glaring at everything, and your LED has been blue the whole car ride.” He was only a little bit surprised Gavin was this attentive, but then again, it was part of what made him such a good detective. Even with androids, who weren’t used to expressing emotions, he was starting to be able to read the subtle signs. It was something he admired, and defended, when someone claimed he wasn’t fit for this job.

“I’ll be sure to fix this gli-” He got kicked for that, snickering softly and grinning to Gavin as he saw the angry pout.

“Don’t you fucking dare- I like when you smile, bastard. Now get down here and kiss me.” Mumbling a ‘ _ demanding _ ’ and catching his leg this time, he pulled Gavin closer and slotted himself against the other, feeling pure  _ joy _ at being this close, finally.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he spoke softly as he kissed Gavin again, holding him close. Fully ignoring the part of him he wanted to leave in the past, he enjoyed holding  _ his _ detective now. Kissing him until he was breathless, and trailing his kisses south, down his jaw and neck.

Sure, correcting the ‘glitches’ would take time, and with Gavin as his lead, there would be lots of confusion… But maybe he could be a little less of a machine. Sixty was a machine. Some aspects, he still would be.

But maybe he could be Gavin’s partner too, in every sense. And that was a glitch he didn’t want to ignore.


End file.
